Laurel the Cat (Laurel and Sonic)
Laurel the Cat (Laurel and Sonic) is the main character of Laurel and Sonic and appeared in the crossover project with Sonic and Friends, Dimensional Madness Unlike the Sonic and Friends Version of Laurel, she has been written by Soniclaurel 23 for her series, while the Sonic and Friends version was written by Lorcan the Hedgehog. The character design has been changed in 2018, it's unlikely that the Sonic and Friends version of her will change In Sonic and Friends She appeared in Dimensional Madness with Sonic 23 and Eggman 23 as they are in a another dimension called Dimension 23. They were chasing Eggman 23 down but suddenly Sporty Smurf appeared in a portal and meets them, he decides to team up with Eggman 23 to take over both Dimension 23 and Heroville, Laurel and Sonic 23 follows them, soon meeting Sonic and Friends. She tells them about Sporty Smurf and Eggman 23 team up to take over their dimensions, Sonic and Friends decided to team up with her and Sonic 23. Later Sporty Smurf and Eggman 23 captured Laurel 23, Spongebob, Homer and Yoshi and put them in Eggman's lair in Dimension 23. While in prison, Laurel 23 talks to Spongebob when he was panicking about something, Spongebob told her that he has a crush on Jenny XJ9 and doesn't want Sporty Smurf and Eggman 23 to hurt her.He also told Laurel that he is afraid to tell Jenny his feelings because he is worried that she would not understand.Laurel then told him about her relationship with her boyfriend and how they manage through their relationship no matter people said. Soon Spongebob's phone starts ringing, Sonic 23 was very worried about her, but Sporty Smurf and Eggman 23 caught them and tells Sonic,Smurfette,Sonic 23 and Jenny that he is going to kill Laurel 23 by draining her magic. Sporty Smurf and Eggman 23 is about to drain her powers but Sonic,Smurfette,Sonic 23 and Jenny XJ9 stops them, saving her life and saving Spongebob,Homer and Yoshi Sporty Smurf then reveals that he was using Eggman 23 for his own ways, soon releasing The Destroyer of Dimensions. Laurel is able to tell everyone that they are ready to fight back against Sporty Smurf. Sonic then tells Laurel that if she used her magic on Sonic and Sonic 23, they might be able to stop Sporty Smurf, she agrees and give them some of magic, they were able to destroy Sporty Smurf's robot and save both their dimensions. Before Sonic and Friends return to their dimension, Laurel and Sonic 23 wanted to thank Sonic and Fiends for saving their dimension, Smurfette gives Laurel a Smurf hat to impress her boyfriend and Laurel gives Spongebob a heart necklace, Spongebob questions why she gave him that which she tells him to confront his feelings to Jenny now which he does so and Jenny admits that she fell in love with Spongebob too, Laurel then explains that her mother gave her the necklace and thinks she doesn't mind if she gave it to Spongebob and Jenny. Sonic and Friends say goodbye and brings Sporty Smurf back to their dimension, soon Laurel starts to act a bit off but she says she's fine, then they head back home to tell their friend Rudy about this adventure and eat Chili Dogs. After Dimensional Madness Category:Sonic Category:Voiced by Soniclaurel 23 Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Laurel and Sonic Category:Heroes